I Love You
by DragonGamer0713
Summary: Rule One from The Rules of Love series. A nasty fight takes its toll on the female BLU Scout and her mentor puts aside his pride and their troubled past to help her. ScoutXOC.


I Love You

"Ow…ow…ow!" Tundra hissed as she limped towards her room in the base barracks, holding a bloody arrow in her left bandaged hand. After getting beaten half to death, but being buzzed high to ignore most of the pain, she was able to run into the RED base, grab the infamous suitcase known as Intel, and bolt out of there without looking back. However, a sharp arrow from the RED Sniper hit her in the left calve, but that didn't hinder her speed amazingly.

Now that the Bonk and adrenaline has finally ejected from her wild veins, all of the throbbing pain and aching muscles from the battle were clearly felt…tenfold.

Ignoring all of the pain, a certain mercenary couldn't ignore the little blood trail she left behind. "Yo, Tundra…"

She froze and turned her head, "Scout."

"Come on, girl, what happened to ya?" he frowned, walking over to her, concern for his teammate flashing in his eyes.

"Oh, the same shit," she chuckled, trying to make it seem like she has it under control.

Scout sighed and crossed his arms over his scrawny chest. Still just a hot-headed Boston boy at the prime age of 21, he has matured greatly since he crashed into Tundra that day. No longer being the youngest on the team, he had to grow up fast and make her look up to him as a superior. "Bullshit. I saw the way you're limpin'."

She looked to the side and shrugged it off, "A little wound. That's all. Don't fret." As she turned around to continue walking to her room, his rough hand grabbed her right upper arm quickly. She gasped a little and turned back to face him. "Scout, let me go."

"Hell nah. Come with me," he stated as he dragged her away in a gentle manner. Despite Scout's rough attitude and snarky "street smart" mouth, he's a sweet guy underneath and truly only shows it to Tundra.

"Don't take me to Doc's. He's got enough problems," she voiced her opinion.

"I wasn't plannin' on it, sweetheart. I'm taking you to my barracks."

"Y-Your barracks?! Dude, if we're spotted…"

"Use your Cloak and Daggah," he stated, "But make it quick. Don't leave a blood trail." Releasing her arm, he walked ahead of her towards his room down the hall. Quickly picking up the pace, Scout disappeared into his room and closed the door. Alone for a few seconds, his right hand was numb from touching her bare skin. His heart pounding hard in his chest, he closed his eyes and sighed softly. All he could think about was her.

A few seconds later, there was a soft knock on the other side. Scout exhaled sharply and opened it. There was no one in sight, but as soon as he felt a hand on his forearm, he closed it quickly, but quietly. "Sit down on my rack," he commanded.

"I can patch myself up, Scout," she commented as she turned off her Cloak and Dagger. "Healy taught me a few tricks."

"Nah-uh. Sit. I'll do it."

With a sigh, she muttered, "Stubborn ass." Despite her insult towards him, she limped over to his bed and sat down on the edge, already feeling a little better. Standing up on a bad leg has taken its toll on her strength, making her nearly crash forward. Scout saw this and quickly rushed forward and caught her, her face into his chest. "Thanks for the save…"

"Y-You're welcome," he gulped, his heart pounding loudly again.

Leaning back, she moaned, holding her head in her hands, "I feel light-headed."

"Too much blood loss. Hang in there," Scout urged, his tone slightly panicked.

"I'll be fine, Scout."

"Xavier," he spoke softly. "My name is Xavier." To speak his name clearly, he had to muscle his rich accent down a bit.

"Xavier," she smiled, "What a cool name. It fits you, Scout."

He couldn't help but blush at her sweet comment. "Thank you." Grabbing some pain killers from his dresser, he grabbed his water bottle and stated, "I hope you're not freaked out from sharing."

"Please After what I've been through, a little of your backwash is nothing."

He smiled and walked over to her side. Popping open the bottle of pills, he tabbed the lip of the opening twice and two pills dropped down into his palm. "Here." As she took the pills, he grabbed his water bottle and popped the top open with his teeth. She took the water bottle, dropped the pills into her mouth and then wrapped her lips around the water bottle's nozzle, gulping down the pills with the help of the water. The chilly water soothed her throat as the pills worked their magic in numbing the pain in her injuries.

After a long moment of silence, Xavier finally spoke up, "Feeling better?"

"Oh, yeah."

He smiled, "Good. Now, stay still while I work on ya." Grabbing a first aid kit he stole from the Medic's office, he opened it up and looked inside. "Good thing I know what I'm doin'."

"Do you?" she asked.

He smiled at her with a slight spark of pride, "Sweetheart, I grew up on the streets, forcing me to look aftah myself when I got hurt. I know a thing or two 'bout battle wounds like this." Gently taking her wounded leg in his hands, his suddenly cocky attitude was killed with the beating of his heart. With a sharp exhale, he stated, "Relax, 'k?"

"I am relaxed. You're the one on edge here," she giggled, but couldn't help but blush when he touched her. After the battle was over, he already had his bandages on his hands removed, able to feel his skin against her own.

He chuckled and removed his cap as well, flashing off his growing dirty blonde, almost brown hair. "Yeah…sorry…"

"No, I actually find it rather cute that you're getting flustered. You don't need to be a cocky bastard all the time."

His face turned bright red, "Y-Ya think I'm cute?"

She blushed as well, "Well…yeah."

"I find you cute too, Tundra," he confessed, looking around the room than looking directly at her. With a loud throat clearing, his focus returned back to her injury. "Ok, stay still. This may sting." Rolling her tube sock down and her pant leg up, he forced himself to calm down and not let his emotions distract him. Easier said than done, he thought!

Ever since he met her, this Masshole was smitten. A Boston girl who is almost as fast as him, plus she was easy on the eyes. And, the fact that she was younger gave him a sudden boost in superiority. Feeling like he had to protect her, Xavier taught her how to fight as a Scout. However, after a very bold move against the REDs, she used RED Spy's own equipment to make not only kill RED Spy, but turn invisible with his own Cloak and Dagger. Winning the fight, the BLU Spy saw the amazing potential in her, training her in his own weapons. This sudden blend of class skills made Xavier not only jealous, but also angry.

This mixed-up and emotional Scout created a rift between them, breaking both hearts as a result.

Unfocused and careless, he got himself captured by the RED Spy and threatened to kill him if he didn't talk about Tundra's weaknesses. RED Spy wanted personal revenge on her for making him look like a fool. Despite his rage towards her "betrayal" of him, he refused to talk, taking a hard beating and left for dead in the cells below the base.

He was stunned beyond smart-ass words when he discovered that it was Tundra using both skills to save his life. Her skills in stealth allowed her to sneak into the base and assassinate the RED Soldier watching over the cell. Releasing him and injecting him with BONK from a syringe for a boost of energy, she used her speed to lure the REDs away from the fleeing Scout.

Once back in the BLU base, Xavier was amazed at her sacrifice, making himself regret what's he's done to her. When Tundra came back looking like she survived an explosion, but happy as hell anyway, Xavier nearly collapsed into tears. However, being among the rest of the team, he toughened it out and stated that he's been an ass and would like to start over with her as her mentor again. She agreed and they shook on it.

Ever since, the two have fought together like clockwork. In fact, RED Scout tried to get a partner to follow their team work, but nothing worked. However, old feelings began to resurface within Xavier, but they got much stronger than before. It's safe to say that he is in fact, in love with Tundra.

Taking an alcohol wipe, he wiped up the blood as gently as he could. When it hit the oozing wound, she gritted her teeth with a sharp hiss, "Fuck…"

He quickly removed the wipe, "Sorry." Tossing the red wipe away, he obtained a new one and reached for her hand, taking it gently, "Squeeze."

When he placed the wipe on her wound again, the stinging sensation from the alcohol made her cringe. Her hand tightened and squeezed Xavier's hand. He smiled a little, feeling her strength wrapped around his own hand. Clearing up the blood and dirt from the injury, he sighed gently and tossed the used wipe aside. Grabbing a gauze pad, he gently placed it on top of it and rubbed his thumb across the surface of her hand, "Calm down. Let go."

She nodded and let go of his hand. Already, he began to miss the warmth and strength of her grip engulfing his. Grabbing the roll of linen, he unrolled a little of it and began to wrap it around the piece of gauze. Tundra watched him with gentle eyes, "You are good at this."

"Thanks," he smiled. "Almost done." Taping the end down to the medical tape, he smiled as he finally secured the linen in place. "There. Is it too tight?"

"Nope, it's just right," she smiled.

He smiled back at her when he looked up. Standing up, he sat next to her on the bed and asked, "Feelin' any pain?"

"No. I feel better now," she stated, rolling her pant leg down gently and her sock back up.

"Tundra?" He was about to do something he should've done a while ago.

Turning to him, she was about to ask what he wanted to say, but before she could get a word out, Xavier very quickly closed the gap between them. Her eyes widened as she felt something soft and warm, but longing pressed against her small lips. It sent shivers down her spine and numbed her nerves blissfully, as if struck by lightning. With the shock over within seconds, she felt her body move on its own accord. Closing her eyes, she leaned forward into Xavier and couldn't stop the moan from the bottom of her throat when she felt his arms pull her close into a deep embrace.

Pulling away for a moment, Xavier finally whispered, "I love ya. I truly do."

"You love me?" she responded with a soft, surprised gasp.

"Yeah…" he blushed heavily, but didn't regret his actions.

Gently touching her tingling lips, she blushed and looked up at the Scout that was her partner and mentor. Something about him suddenly began to shine in her eyes. Despite his age and personality, he was a very charming young man and a strong fighter. He would never let her down and always be there to back her up if she needed it. Even though their friendship has hit a very rough patch in the recent past, she could easily make the excuse that it has made their bond stronger as a result. Tundra didn't see him as Scout the team mate; she saw Xavier, the young man from Southie that she has fallen for.

"Xavier…" she whispered as she leaned forward and repeated his sweet, nerve-numbing action, "I love you too."

His eyes sparkled with happiness and love. "Tundra…" With an ear-to-ear smile, he caressed her cheeks with his rough hands and pulled her in again, earning a third kiss between them. His posture strong and unwavering, she knew she couldn't escape him or his kisses, but she wasn't even planning on fleeing as she closed her eyes once more and returned the favor~

Rule of Love:

Kiss on the Lips= I Love You

March 2014


End file.
